Antrodia Cinnamomea, a native Taiwan fungus, is also known as antrodia camphorate, Niu-chang mushroom, Chang chih, Hong-chang, Hong-chang mushroom, or Chang-nei mushroom. Its spores grow on the inner cavity of the decayed cinnamomum Kanehirai Hey, at an altitude between 450 to 2,000 meters. It is a perennial mushroom belonging to the Antrodia genus and the Polyporaceae family. The wild cinnamomum Kanehirai Hey is a rare and protected plant species in Taiwan. Due to the rampant illegal logging in recent years, there is much less cinnamomum Kanehirai Hey in the wilderness. In addition, antrodia Cinnamomea has a relatively shortened growth period, from June to October of each year. Thus, antrodia Cinnamomea is a precious and expensive herbal medicine.
Antrodia Cinnamomea comprises many complex ingredients, including polysaccharides (for example, β-dextran), triterpenoids, superoxide dismutase, adenosine, proteins (including immunoglobulin), vitamins (for example, vitamin B and nicotinic acid), trace elements (for example, calcium, phosphorus, and germanium), nucleic acid, agglutinin, amino acids, steroids, lignin, and blood pressure stabilizing substances (for example, antodia acid). These physiologically active substances have been shown to suppress tumors, enhance immunity, mediate allergic response, inhibit platelet aggregation, decrease blood glucose, reduce serum cholesterol, and protect the liver.
Although antrodia Cinnamomea contains many physiologically active substances, not all of them have been identified. It will be desirable to identify, purify and analyze an antrodia Cinnamomea extract to obtain an active ingredient with anti-tumor activity, as a safe and effective alternative for treating or preventing cancer.